Various schemes may be employed for cooling printed circuit boards (PCBs) (e.g., line cards) and other components within a chassis of a device. In instances where a device includes orthogonally oriented PCBs (e.g., horizontal PCBs and vertical PCBs) in a midplane design, there may be at least two fan systems. For example, there may be one fan system to cool the horizontal PCBs and another fan system to cool the vertical PCBs. However, even when employing two fan systems, air flow may not be evenly distributed and may not adequately cool a loaded chassis.